The objective of the Clinical Trials Laboratory Core (CTLC) is to facilitate high quality translational research at the H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center and Research Institute. The CTLC is designed to provide a combined resource for the Basic Science and Clinical Investigations programs. This CTLC has the ability to measure pharmacokinetic drug levels of novel chemotherapeutic agents and to measure and target molecular endpoints. The CTLC also provides a means of collection and simple sample processing of many liquid samples utilized for pharmacokinetic measurement. The CTLC is composed of three separate, but related laboratories. Chromatography and Mass Spectrometry drive the Clinical Pharmacology Lab (CPL) where pharmacokinetic analysis takes place. The Translational Research Lab (TRL) provides assays such as Apoptosis measurements, Western Blot analysis, Electrophoretic Mobile Shift Assays (EMSA) and Ribonuclease Protection Assay (RPA) for molecular endpoint analysis. The Clinical Research Unit Laboratory (CRU Lab) allows investigators the ability to have their samples obtained and processed in a location within the Clinical Research Unit, the unit of choice here at Moffitt for phase I and II clinical trials involving research sampling. The combination of these laboratories within one core facility helps investigators better perform their research and attain their goals of prevention and cure here at Moffitt. The CTLC goals are to provide efficient and proper collection of biological samples, perform sensitive and specific assays and provide the ability to model the data generated.